Friendship is Magic
Friendship is Magic is the fourth and final pilot episode of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title of this episode may be the reference to the show “My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic”, or in the episodes, “Friendship is Magic” as a two-Part premiere. In this episode, the Mane 6 and the Ninja must face Lord Garmadon and Nightmare Moon when the five elements ignited to form the rarest element of all, The Element of Magic. Plot Master Wu and Princess Celestia awaken in the Underworld, their journey having knocked him out. He picks up the Sword of Fire and begins to search for Lord Garmadon and Nightmare Moon. Cole, Jay, Zane, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash go to the Fire Temple to look for Kai, Twilight Sparkle and Master Wu, but Zane's sixth sense tells them they are not there. After Zane informs them of the news, the Fire Temple opens up, revealing Kai, Nya, Twilight and Spike on top of the Fire Dragon. When he explained to the Fire Dragon that they were trying to protect the Golden Weapons, they became allies. Nya and Spike states that Dragons can cross into the Underworld, although before they can leave, Kai asks Nya to wait back at their father's shop for them, while Twilight asks Spike to wait back to Ponyville, which they agreed. Afterward, out of their fear of Dragons, Cole and Fluttershy claims there is no room on the Fire Dragon for the four of them to travel, giving Kai the idea to recruit the other Dragons. After they cross over to the Underworld, the four Ninja and the Mane 6 try to sneak past the Skulkin by using the stalactites from the ceiling, but they eventually find themselves hanging onto the legs of a Spykor, causing them to fall and alerting the Skulkin of their presence. Seeing there is no way out of fighting all the Spykor and Skulkin, Jay exclaims they should use the Tornado of Creation, gaining his voice back. Master Wu soon finds Lord Garmadon, who commands Samukai to attack his brother. The four Ninja and the Mane 6 defeat all the Skulkin and rush to their Master's aid. The Ninja find Master Wu losing to Samukai, although Kai prevents the team from intervening, claiming it is Master Wu's fight. They enter the Fortress and find five stone orbs, which Twilight believes are the first five Elements of Harmony. Nightmare Moon creates a purple whirlwind that teleports Twilight and the orbs to another tower. Nightmare Moon and Twilight face off, resulting in Nightmare Moon shattering the orbs in front of her. The five ponies run into the hall and comfort Twilight. Twilight realizes that the spirits of the Elements are present, and she explains how her friends represent the elements of honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, and loyalty. The fragments of the orbs begin to circle the friends. A stone orb magically appears over Twilight, and she declares: “You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!” - TWILIGHT SPARKLE The orb fragments form golden jeweled necklaces on the five friends' necks, and Twilight's orb becomes a crown. The Elements glow and the ponies are lifted into the air. A rainbow-colored double helix envelopes Nightmare Moon and Samukai, and the room is flooded with light. When the light fades, the friends discover that the gems on their necklaces resemble their cutie marks, and Rarity's tail has magically grown back. A portal comes out, and Lord Garmadon steps through it, leaving the Golden Weapons behind, although Master Wu predicts that Garmadon will return someday. Princess Celestia appears with the sunrise and explains that Twilight had the magic to defeat Nightmare Moon and Lord Garmadon as long as she let true friendship into her heart. Nightmare Moon returns to her original form, Princess Luna. The friends learn that Luna is Celestia's younger sister, and the sisters reconcile and reunite after one thousand years of separation. Back in Ponyville, the Ninja return safely to find Nya waiting, Pinkie throws a party to celebrate the royal sisters' reunion. When Twilight tells Celestia that she doesn't want to leave her new friends, Celestia gives her a new mission: to continue studying the magic of friendship in Ponyville and report back her findings. Twilight promises to study harder than ever, much to the delight of her new friends and the citizens of Ponyville, and everyone celebrates their temporary victory after the Ninja accidentally high-five each other with their Golden Weapons Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *Friendship is Magic (Transcript) Trivia *The episode was originally paired with "Queen of Shadows" as one episode. They were later split into two when released on LEGO.com. *This is the only pilot episode that didn't take place in "It’s About Time!." *In a concept for the pilot's original ending, the Ninja and the Mane 6 followed Garmadon and Nightmare Moon into a portal to the future. *This episode marks the first time the main cast use The Elements of Harmony. *Luna first appears in this episode. *First time Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash bite a pony's tail. (Rarity and Twilight Sparkle, respectively) *This episode is the first two part episode. *This is the first episode where Princess Celestia appears ouside of storybook format. *The first episode Twilight and Pinkie cry. Errors *In one shot of Wu's fight with Samukai, a lightning skulkin is lying on the ground despite them all being knocked away in an earlier shot. *When Zane jumps into the fortress, he is holding the Shurikens of Ice instead of his regular shurikens that he wields in the rest of the episode. *When the Ninja are riding above Ninjago on the dragons for the first time, Jay shouts even though he was voiceless at the time. *Near the end, while Wu is imploring Garmadon to surrender, his voice gains a Japanese accent *During Wu's fight with Samukai, Jay somehow manages to eat a stick of cotton candy, even though his mask is on. *When Luna first opens her eyes after being defeated as Nightmare Moon, her mane is on the left side of her face, yet later in the reunion, her mane has been flipped. It stays flipped for the rest of the episode. *Before Nightmare Moon protests "You still don't have the sixth element; the spark didn't work!" she has all the blue armor on her nose but it becomes as though it was torn off at the start of her nose as the line is being said. *Pinkie Pie's ears are missing right before Luna and Celestia tearfully reunite. *When Luna is looking up at Celestia during their reunion, all four of Celestia's legs are missing. Fans have dubbed Celestia at this moment as "Swan Celestia." *When Celestia rises from her knees during her reunion with Luna, for a split second a copy of her cutie mark is seen between her thighs. *When Princess Celestia says, "Why so glum, my faithful student?" to Twilight, the colors of her mane have been flipped upside down, and then they are normal in the the very next scene. *Six empty places, previously occupied by the orbs, are shown after Twilight and Nightmare Moon are teleported to the hall. *When Nightmare Moon says: "The night will last forever!" the moon on her armor is missing. *Just before the element of magic appears, Nightmare Moon's right eye briefly falls off. Gallery Friendship_is_Magic_Title_Card.png|Title card